marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Infinity War/Credits
Full Credits for Avengers: Infinity War. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Idris Elba as Heimdall *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Peter Dinklage as Eitri *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Sean Gunn as On-Set Rocket Raccoon *William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *Letitia Wright as Shuri *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian / On-Set Groot *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Stan Lee as Bus Driver *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voice) *Monique Ganderton as On-Set Proxima Midnight *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy Moon *Isabella Amara as Sally Avril *Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever *Ariana Greenblatt as Young Gamora *Ameenah Kaplan as Gamora's Mother *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull/Stonekeeper *Michael Anthony Rogers as Secretary Ross' Aide *Stephen McFeely as Secretary Ross' Aide *Aaron Lazar as Doctor Strange Double *Robert Pralgo as Thanos Reader *Olaniyan Thurmon as Teenage Groot Reader *Blair Jasin as Street Pedestrian #1 *Matthew Zuk as Street Pedestrian #2 *Laura Miller as Scottish News (STV) Reporter *Marija Abney as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Janeshia Adams-Ginyard as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Noel Diego Aguirre as New York Citizen #11 (uncredited) *Funke Akindele as Dora Milaje Member (uncredited) *Gee Alexander as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Lee Anthony as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Branden Arnold as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Danielle Baggett as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sunkrish Bala as Asgardian (uncredited) *Michael Barbieri as Charles Murphy (uncredited) *Hayden Gael Barnes as San Francisco Mourner (uncredited) *Tom Berino as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Carrie Bernans as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jawed El Berni as Pilot (uncredited) *Kenneth Branagh as Asgardian Distress Call (uncredited) *Àaron Brewster as Bike Rider in Park (uncredited) *Sergio Briones as NYPD (uncredited) *Jwaundace Candece as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Donny Carrington as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Jamel Chambers as Tourist (uncredited) *Matthew Christensen as Student (uncredited) *Tye Claybrook, Jr. as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Keith Splinter Davis as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Harry Drizzy as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Cory Dunson as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Tony Dupar as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Humberto Elizondo as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jazzy Ellis as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Damon Emmons as High School Student (uncredited) *David Dman Escobar as Taxi Cab Driver (uncredited) *Steven Essani as Soldier (uncredited) *Jacob Evans as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jaka Fon as Ravager (uncredited) *Simeon Freeman as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Dylan Gajai as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Martavious Gayles as Construction Worker (uncredited) *John Gettier as NYPD (uncredited) *Jomahl Gildersleve as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Denisha Gillespie as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Solomon Glave as Coffee Shop Employee (uncredited) *Emelita T. Gonzalez as Zen-Whoberi Elder (uncredited) *Daniel Graham as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Carlos Guity as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Dawit Gulilat as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Califf Guzman as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Jason Elwood Hanna as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Cecil M. Henry as Patron in Vehicle (uncredited) *Mark Hicks as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Vin Hill as Border Patrol (uncredited) *Maria Hippolyte as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jermain 'JT' Holt as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Niahlah Hope as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Bobby Hoskins as Asgardian (uncredited) *Melanie Howard as Jogger / Pedestrian / Yogi (uncredited) *Rabon Hutcherson as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Robert M. Jackson III as Cyclist (uncredited) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (uncredited) *Bobby James as Border Tribe (uncredited) *Kirk A. Jenkins as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Precious Jenkins as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Kejuan London Keith as Citizen (uncredited) *Slim Khezri as Asgardian (uncredited) *Mallory Kidwell as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Devin Koehler as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Demetri Landell as Asgardian (uncredited) *Chase Ledgerwood as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Elgin Lee as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jefferson Lewis as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Marcus Lewis as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Alejandro Lievano as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Rachel Luttrell as Jabari Woman (uncredited) *Luke Maher as Medical Assistant (uncredited) *Joe Maitland as Edinburgh Pedestrian (uncredited) *Eric Martinez as Student (uncredited) *Tim McAdams as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Marty McCabe as Asgardian (uncredited) *Brooke McMaster as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Andrew S. McMillan as Fleeing Pedestrian (uncredited) *Perla Middleton as Business Worker (uncredited) *Priti Mishra as Mourner (uncredited) *Frank David Monroe as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Kevin Montgomery as Student (uncredited) *Chris Moore as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Jared Moser as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Marie Mouroum as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Jachin JJ Myers as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Noah Neal as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Sydelle Noel as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Raymond Ochoa as Barry Hapgood, Jr. (uncredited) *Femi Olagoke as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Harrison Osterfield as Boy on Bus (uncredited) *D.J. Paris as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Edward Parker as Construction Worker (uncredited) *Gary Peebles as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Nathaniel Perry as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Khalil' La'Marr Pickett as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Annie Pisapia as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Taraja Ramsess as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Antjuan Rhames as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Ryan Robertson as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Austin Rospert as Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jeremy Sample as Border Tribe Warrior (uncredited) *Brandon M. Shaw as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Bruce Anthony Shepperson as Kingsguard (uncredited) *James Siderits as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Matthew Excel Simmons as Asgardian (uncredited) *Joseph Singletary as Border Tribe Member (uncredited) *Dominique Smith as Kingsguard (uncredited) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (uncredited) *Shawn South as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *James Sterling as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Jénel Stevens as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Granger Summerset II as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Phedra Syndelle as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Hamid-Reza Benjamin Thompson as Jabari Warrior (uncredited) *Travis Thompson as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Katy Tiemann as NYC Pedestrian (uncredited) *Robert Tinsley as Sanitation Worker (uncredited) *Christina Webling as New York Pedestrian (uncredited) *Zola Williams as Dora Milaje (uncredited) *Kevin D Wilson as Jogger (uncredited) *Bo Yokely as Uber Driver (uncredited) *Michael David Yuhl as NYC Maintenance (uncredited) *Cameron W. Brumbelow as Extra (uncredited) *Billy Peter as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :Joe Russo :Anthony Russo Screenplay :Christopher Markus :Stephen McFeely Producers :Kevin Feige :Mitchell Bell Line Producer :Michael Grillo Associate Producers :Ari Costa Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Jon Favreau :Alan Fine :James Gunn :Stan Lee Music Director :Alan Silvestri Director of Cinematography :Trent Opaloch Film Editors :Jeffrey Ford :Matthew Schmidt Casting Director :Sarah Finn Production Designer :Charles Wood Art Directors :Jim Barr :Jann K. Engel :Mike Stallion :Beat Frutiger :David Scott :Thomas Brown :Kevin Houlihan :Chris 'Flimsy' Howes :Mark Swain Vfx Art Director :Sean Ryan Jennings Costume Design by :Judianna Makovsky Set Decoration by :Leslie A. Pope Production Management by :Jamie Lengyel :JoAnn Perritano :Jason Tamez :Joe Guest Production Supervision by :Lulu Morgan Assistant Direction by :Chris Castaldi :David Sardi :Simon Downes :Naomi Fenton :Dan John :Mark Johnstone :James McGrady :Alex McKay :Andrea Redder :Mark Rossi :Jonathan Gajewski :Justin Gajewski :Ryan Brunner ADR :Ryan Bartley :Daniel Booko :Jennifer Cain :Danielle Hartnett :Anele Lundborg :Tukise Mogoje :Ben Pronsky :Matthew Rhode Stand-Ins :Delly Allen :Rory Asplund :Rose Ball :Qualen Bradley :Courtney Brown :Clay Chamberlin :Jordane Christie :Jody Cieutat :Charles Cook :John Delaney :Dustin Dodson :Anna Elizabeth :Kyle Findley :Amanda Fordham :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland Gore :Camden Haydon :T.J. Hogan :David Huegin :Slim Khezri :Briana Lantz :Julio Liverpool :Shara London :Phil Mallon :Kevin Marshall :Brent McGee :Jameca Mcghee :Brett Meloy :Michael Nelson :Ben Stabb :J.P. Valenti :Bruce L. Williams Jr. :Grace Marie Williams Stunts :Marija Abney :Janeshia Adams-Ginyard :George 'Gee' Alexander :Derek Alfonso :Nate Andrade :Branden Arnold :Steven Atkinson :Jennifer Badger :Christopher L. Barrett :Loyd Bateman :Tamiko Brownlee :Nicole Callender :Jwaundace Candece :Janene Carleton :Donny Carrington :Darren Cerullo :Victor Chan :Courtney Chen :Anis Cheurfa :San Christopher Carter :Tye Claybrook Jr. :David Conk :Brandon Cornell :Tom Culler :Chris Daniels :Keith Davis :Martin De Boer :Rob de Groot :Holland Diaz :Justin Dobies :Cory Dunson :Jessica Durham :Jared S. Eddo :David Elson :Glenn Foster :Simeon Freeman :Shauna Galligan :Monique Ganderton :Johnny Gao :Jomahl Gildersleve :Denisha Gillespie :Daniel Graham :Ryan Green :Carlos Guity :Califf Guzman :Dante Ha :Garrett Hammond :Jason Hanna :Bobby Holland Hanton :Daniel Hargrave :Kandis Hargrave :Sam Hargrave :Jimmy Hart :Alex Hashioka :Zachary Henry :Danny Hernandez :Mark Hicks :Maria Hippolyte :JT Holt :Crystal Hooks :Niahlah Hope :Justin Howell :Jacob Hugghins :Michael Hugghins :Scott Hunter :C.C. Ice :Kirk Jenkins :Preshas Jenkins :Floyd Johns :Richard King :Ralf Koch :Matt LaBorde :Bethany Levy :Jefferson Lewis III :Marcus Lewis :Scott Loeser :Alex Lorre :Rachel Luttrell :David MacDonald :Tara Macken :Dave Macomber :Ruben Maldonado :Tim McAdams :Crystal Michelle :Stefania Monetti :Heidi Moneymaker :Chris Moore :Billy Morts :Marie Mouroum :Travor Murray :Jachin JJ Myers :Anthony Nanakornpanom :Paul O'Connor :Marque Ohmes :Femi Olagoke :Eric Oram :Noon Orsatti :Woon Young Park :Gary Peebles :Nathaniel Perry :Josh Petro :Khalil La'Marr :Stephen Pope :George Quinones :Taraja Ramsess :Greg Rementer :Antjuan Rhames :Meredith Richardson :Bayland Rippenkroeger :Ryan Robertson :Chris Romrell :Michelle Rose :Marvin Ross :Joshua Russell Seifert :Brandon Shaw :Bruce Shepperson :Michael Sims :Joseph Singletary III :Dominique Smith :Jackson Spidell :Daniel Stevens :Jénél Stevens :Diandra Stoddard :Granger Summerset :Phedra Syndele :Hamid-Reza Thompson :Aaron Toney :Jason Tubbs :Amber Whelan :Joe Nin Williams :Zola Williams :Mike Wilson :Tyler Witte :James Young :Marcus Young :Keil Zepernick :Anthony M. Anderson (uncredited) :Nate Andrade (uncredited) :Steven Atkinson (uncredited) :Dean Bailey (uncredited) :Chris Barnes (uncredited) :Julie Basem (uncredited) :Danya Bateman (uncredited) :Loyd Bateman (uncredited) :Kelly Bellini (uncredited) :Mustafa Beyter (uncredited) :Nitasha Bhambree (uncredited) :Grady Allen Bishop (uncredited) :Sergio Briones (uncredited) :Tamiko Brownlee (uncredited) :Troy Butler (uncredited) :Jwaundace Candece (uncredited) :Marc Canonizado (uncredited) :Janene Carleton (uncredited) :Donny Carrington (uncredited) :Sebastiano Cartier (uncredited) :Darren Cerullo (uncredited) :Victor Chan (uncredited) :Sean Christopher (uncredited) :Marcelle Coletti (uncredited) :David Conk (uncredited) :Johnny Cooper (uncredited) :Brandon Cornell (uncredited) :Blaise Corrigan (uncredited) :William Cote (uncredited) :Tom Culler (uncredited) :Jahnel Curfman (uncredited) :Chris Daniels (uncredited) :Keith Splinter Davis (uncredited) :Shai Debroux (uncredited) :Jackson Dobies (uncredited) :Jess Durham (uncredited) :Kiante Elam (uncredited) :Jazzy Ellis (uncredited) :David Elson (uncredited) :Peter Epstein (uncredited) :Mark Fichera (uncredited) :Alessandro Folchitto (uncredited) :Sebastian Foxx (uncredited) :Emelita T. Gonzalez (uncredited) :Daniel Graham (uncredited) :Garrett Hammond (uncredited) :Jason Elwood Hanna (uncredited) :Kandis Hargrave (uncredited) :Sam Hargrave (uncredited) :Regis Harrington (uncredited) :Thayr Harris (uncredited) :Zedric Harris (uncredited) :Jimmy Hart (uncredited) :Alexander Hashioka Oatfield (uncredited) :Allan Henry (uncredited) :Zac Henry (uncredited) :Daniel Hernandez (uncredited) :Don Hewitt (uncredited) :Mark Hicks (uncredited) :Jermaine Holt (uncredited) :Damita Jane Howard (uncredited) :Jacob Hugghins (uncredited) :Lindsay Anne Hugghins (uncredited) :Tony Hugghins (uncredited) :Scott Hunter (uncredited) :Pan Iam (uncredited) :Duke Jackson (uncredited) :Kirk A. Jenkins (uncredited) :Floyd Anthony Johns Jr. (uncredited) :Teniece Divya Johnson (uncredited) :Baz Karbouris (uncredited) :Josh Lakatos (uncredited) :Danny Le Boyer (uncredited) :Jefferson Lewis (uncredited) :Scott Loeser (uncredited) :Adam Lytle (uncredited) :Samantha MacIvor (uncredited) :Tara Macken (uncredited) :Dave Macomber (uncredited) :Ruben Maldonado (uncredited) :Richard Marrero (uncredited) :Rob Mars (uncredited) :Aaron Matthews (uncredited) :Taylor McDonald (uncredited) :Kyle Mclean (uncredited) :Renae Moneymaker (uncredited) :Tristen Morts (uncredited) :Declan Mulvey (uncredited) :Prophet Muscle (uncredited) :Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom (uncredited) :John Nania (uncredited) :Carl Anthony Nespoli (uncredited) :Paul Andrew O'Connor (uncredited) :Marque Ohmes (uncredited) :Natasha Paul (uncredited) :Gary Peebles (uncredited) :Nathaniel Perry (uncredited) :Josh Petro (uncredited) :Christopher Place (uncredited) :Jodi Michelle Pynn (uncredited) :Taraja Ramsess (uncredited) :Greg Rementer (uncredited) :Meredith Richardson (uncredited) :Ryan Robertson (uncredited) :Michelle Rose (uncredited) :Tracey Ruggiero (uncredited) :Eric R Salas (uncredited) :Jeremy Sample (uncredited) :Elena Sanchez (uncredited) :Josh Seifert (uncredited) :Brandon M. Shaw (uncredited) :Dena Sodano (uncredited) :Robert Daniel Souris (uncredited) :Daniel Stevens (uncredited) :Diandra Stoddard (uncredited) :Mark Tearle (uncredited) :Shawnna Thibodeau (uncredited) :Aaron Toney (uncredited) :Amy Lynn Tuttle (uncredited) :Caroline Vexler (uncredited) :Kevin Waterman (uncredited) :Amber Whelan (uncredited) :Aaron Wiggins (uncredited) :Joe Nin Williams (uncredited) :Zola Williams (uncredited) :Tyler Witte (uncredited) :Adam Wood (uncredited) :James Young (uncredited) :Marcus Young (uncredited) :Keil Oakley Zepernick (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Avengers: Infinity War